dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Yandell
|birthplace = Keller, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = Fullmetal Alchemist |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1996-present |status = Active }}Barry Yandell (born July 3, 1968 in Keller, Texas, USA) is an American voice actor working for FUNimation Entertainment. He also is a Theater Director for Schools in the Keller independent School District. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Dr. Hitler Clone/The Hand (ep. 31), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - O'Brien (ep. 14), Josh Lisenurg (ep. 65) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996-1997) - Dolltaki, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - King Aston (FUNimation Dub) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Narrator (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Bentham/Mr. 2 Bon Clay, Mayor Woop Slap, Van Augur, Captain (ep. 1), Pudding Pudding (ep. 34), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Yoki *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Scientist (ep. 20) *''Samurai 7'' (2004) - Ayamaro *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Fisherman (ep. 5), Akuya's Father (ep. 6), Art Dealer (ep. 18) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Kelly Jones (ep. 6), Rescue Leader (ep. 10) *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Professor Nishiya *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE'' (2005-2006) - Tambal *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Hakubi, Tanimoto's Father (eps. 32-33) *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - William T. Spears, Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Little Demon *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Moori, Panicking Citizen (ep. 59), Old Man (ep. 76) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Sol, Bob (eps. 140-on), Rock Dragon *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Yoki, Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - General Arvey Irving *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - William T. Spears *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Yumnodon (ep. 1), Isurugi (eps. 3 & 7) *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Lord #4 (ep. 2), Wald (ep. 5) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Moori (eps. 161-162) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Dr. Mashirito (ep. 69) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (2015) - Husrab (ep. 6) *''Joker Game'' (2016) - Captain Yuasa (ep. 7) *''The Ancient Magus' Bride'' (2017) - Joel Garland *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Gifso *''In Another World with my Smartphone'' (2017) - God *''Interviews with Monster Girls'' (2017) - Koji Takanashi (ep. 6) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Popuko (ep. 3b), Mr. Bunny (ep. 9) OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Episode of East Blue'' (2017) - Mayor Woop Slap Anime Films *''Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes'' (2000) - Inspector Tomlinson *''Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom'' (2005) - King of Birdland *''One Piece: The Desert Princess & the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta'' (2007) - Bentham/Mr. 2 Bon Clay *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Mansaku Jinnouchi *''Black Butler: Book of the Atlantic'' (2017) - William T. Spears *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Majordomo, Male Frieza Soldier A *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Samuel Abraham External Links *Barry Yandell at the Internet Movie Database *Barry Yandell at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation